1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light scanner, an image display device, a head-mounted display, and a method of manufacturing the light scanner.
2. Related Art
For example, as an image display device for displaying an image on a screen, a configuration having a light source and a light scanner for two-dimensional scanning with light from the light source has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2011-154344)). The image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has three laser sources, a combining unit that combines laser beams from the three laser sources, and a light scanner that performs two-dimensional scanning with a laser beam combined by the combining unit. Here, intensity of the laser beams output from the laser source is high and almost all of the laser beams are reflected by the light scanner, and accordingly, there has been a problem that an image displayed on a screen is too bright and high contrast is not obtained. Note that there is a limit on reduction of output of the laser source (laser beam intensity) and, if the output is reduced to the minimum, it is difficult to make the contrast sufficiently higher.